Does He Love You?
by RachelKane555
Summary: In a reality where Reba confronts Barbara Jean about having an affair with Brock. Short one-shot. *Finished*


**In a reality where Reba confronts Barbara Jean about having an affair with Brock. Yes the song is "Does he love you" and I altered it to make it dialogue.**

Does He Love You?

Reba stared at the door hesitant to walk in. This was it, this was the moment that would change her life. She didn't know if she was ready for the truth and she didn't even know what she would say, if she could say anything at all. Reba was about to back down, but the pain she was in came back as she walked into Brock's dental office. Reba looked at BJ in her bright pink scrubs with her hair in pigtails, she looked like a child. _Why her Brock, what do you see in her?_ Pulling herself away from her thoughts she cleared her throat and managed to speak.

"Barbara Jean, do have a moment... we need to talk." Reba spoke steadily trying to remain in control.

"Sure Reba, what can I do ya for?" Reba glared at her, obviously she had missed the serious tone in Reba's voice. How could she be so cheery when she was putting Reba through such hell?

"Can we talk somewhere private, like Brock's office."

Reba led them into his office as she sat on the edge of the desk and Barbara Jean took a seat in one of the chairs. The tension between the two women was strong. Barbara Jean had no idea why Reba wanted to talk to her, because in her eyes she had done nothing wrong. While Reba's worst thoughts had become her reality.

Slowly counting down from ten and taking a deep breath Reba found the courage to start this much dreaded conversation.

"Barbara Jean, I've known about you and my husband for a while now. Lately when he leaves me he wears a smile now. I guess I push him away because, as soon as he is away from me, he is in your arms which is where he wants to be." Finally understanding what this was about, Barbara Jean cut in and what she said didn't help her case at all.

" Reba, you're the one Brock rushes home to, you're the one he gave his name to. I never see his face in the early morning light, you have his mornings his daytimes and sometimes I have his nights." Reba was appalled. How dare this woman who was sleeping with her husband have the means to say that to her. This woman was stealing her husband and Reba wasn't going to give up without a fight. "But does he love you like he loves me does he think of you when he's holding me, does he whisper all his fantasies does he love you like he's been loving me?"

"Reba, he may love you, but when he is with me he says he needs me. He says he wants me and he believes in me." Barbara Jean truly believed what she had with Brock was more than just a physical attraction and they possibly could have a future together.

"He may say those things to you, but when I'm in his arms he swears there's no one else. Is he deceiving me, or am I deceiving myself ? I should not loose my temper because I have every thing to loose: my husband, my best friend, my life" she sighed. Reba and Brock had been married for twenty years and they have known each other for almost thirty, they have three kids together, Reba didn't understand why that wasn't enough for Brock and he had to run of and seek comfort from his hygienist. Reba was willing to make their marriage work, why wasn't he?

"Yes, and I shouldn't be ashamed but I have nothing to gain." She and Brock had only been sleeping together for a short amount of time but Barbara Jean fell hard for him. He was charming, funny, and went out of his way to make you feel special. Those were the characteristics that made both women fall for him. She was out of her mind if she thought he was going to leave his family for her, but then she got pregnant and he thought it was the right thing to do.

After a long moment of silence Reba took in a deep breath and sighed, "Does he love you?"

Before Barbara Jean could reply Brock walked into his office only to see the two women locked in eye contact. It was that moment he knew that Reba knew and there was nothing he could say to fix it. Reba turned her head, looked at her husband, stood up from the table where she was sitting, picked up her coat and left the room. Brock ran out into the hallway after her. Reba stopped and looked at him. Their eyes connected and barely being able to speak he said, "Reba, she's pregnant. What was I supposed to do?" Reba closed her eyes let a single tear fall and whispered back, "You could have told me." She turned away ready to go back to her empty home but Brock grabbed her shoulder, "Reba..." she shook his hand of and without another word walked away.


End file.
